Multi-point closure control mechanism or locks for doors of closed body highway trucks including so-called panel trucks which include dead bolts at the upper and/or lower edges of the door engageable in keepers or catches on the truck body and operated by rods connected to pivots eccentrically located on a manually rotatable member are known but in many instances, due to misalignment of the doors and/or seals employed around the doors, etc., the operating mechanism for the bolts fails in operation because of the resistance of the bolts to proper engagement in their respective keepers.
A typical prior art closure control mechanism or lock of the character referred to is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,878.